


Party On, Groot!

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [16]
Category: Bob Ross - Fandom, Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Joy of Painting (TV)
Genre: Adorable Groot (Marvel), Baby Groot (Marvel), Gen, Groot-centric, Papa Rocket, gotghalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: The Guardians go to a Halloween party. However, Groot is too young to go and is left at the hotel with a babysitter.





	Party On, Groot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [groot_guardians14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts), [Groot_and_Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_and_Rocket/gifts), [Sinikettu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikettu/gifts).



> Day 5 of @trashpandaorigins’ (EmilliaGryphon) “13 Days of GOTG Halloween Extravaganza” over on Tumblr. (Day 5: Halloween Party.)

“No, Groot. For the millionth time no.” Rocket repeated to his adopted son. “You’re way too young to go.”

“I AM GROOOOT!” Groot yelled to his father.

“NO MEANS NO!” Rocket told his son. “Now for the last time, you’re gonna stay here with the babysitter, not driving her up a wall, and you’re gonna behave yourself until we come back, okay?”

Peter just walked in, noticing the _obvious_  flaw in Rocket’s statement, clears his throat. “Ahem.”

Rocket turns around, he then notices the same flaw. “I mean, Groot, you are to behave at all times, both with the babysitter and for the rest of your life, comprende?”

“I am Groot...” Groot sighs as there is a knock on the door and Peter goes to answer it.

“Yes, yes, he’s right this way.” Peter could be heard from the foyer of the hotel room.

Peter then walks into the main living room with the babysitter that he hired to watch Groot for the night. She was a tall, skinny blonde that looked like she was no more than 15 in Terran years. She also had a disheveled look upon her.

“Groot, this is Brandy and she’s going to take care of you tonight.” Peter said as he knelt down to Groot’s height. 

“Hi, Groot! I’m Brandy and you and me are going to have soo much fun tonight!” Brandy said in a cutesy voice.

Groot wasn’t impressed. “I am Groot.” He then looked at Rocket.

“Groot, I’m not gonna explain it to ya again. Now we’ve got to go, so be good, listen to what Ms. Brandy says and we’ll be back soon.” Rocket told Groot just before he and the rest of the Guardians left for the party.

Brandy then closed the door. Her demeanor drastically changed. “Alright you little freak of nature.” She then picked Groot up by the scruff of his neck. “You are gonna stay in your room, not make any sort of noise, and most importantly, stay out of my hair.”

A young man, around her age then entered the suite as she carried Groot and then threw him in his and Rocket’s room before slamming the door shut. Luckily, he landed in his and Rocket’s suitcase and their clothes broke Groot’s fall. He then climbed out of the suitcase and cracked the door to his and Rocket’s room to see where his babysitter and her boyfriend were.

The coast was clear for Groot to leave the room that he was in. He listened carefully for his babysitter. He finally heard her. 

She and her boyfriend were in Peter and Gamora’s bedroom. Groot opened the door wide enough to see that the curtains were closed and there were no lights on. The little tree opened the door a little bit more so that he could see what was going on. What he saw horrified him and he quickly closed the door and ran out of the suite to go find the Guardians to tell them that they hired the _worst_ babysitter ever.

Luckily, the party that the rest of the Guardians went to was just downstairs in one of the private ballrooms. The sign out front that said “Private Adults-Only Party, No Children Allowed.” didn’t deter Groot and he just walked right in.

Inside, everyone was partying to whatever music the DJ had playing. It was a little loud for Groot’s ears and the tiny Flora Colossus covered them as he looked around for his family.

The DJ left his post for a moment to go to the bathroom. Groot seizes this opportunity to quiet down the music that was playing. As soon as the disc jockey table was unoccupied, the little twig outstretches his arms and climbs up to the top. The controls intimidate him at first, but soon Groot spots the big red button, and Rocket’s teachings of how to activate a Death Button suddenly popped into Groot’s mind and the Death Button-obsessed baby pressed the button as the music suddenly stopped and an audio recording of Bob Ross played.

Everyone then turned around to find what went wrong with the music. Groot picks up the mic next to the table

“I am Groot!” The culprit giggles into the mic. The Guardians then look towards him and Groot decides to make a quick getaway. Unfortunately, the vinyl record player was still spinning and it sent Groot flying in midair, but he thankfully landed in the cup of soup that Kraglin was eating.

“Don’t look so innocent.” Rocket suggested to the sprout as he picked him up out of Kraglin’s soup cup and dried him off. “You know that those puppy dog eyes of yours won’t work on me.”

Gamora, though was more forgiving than Rocket. “Groot, does Brandy know that you’re here?” She asked as she held Groot.

Groot then looked at Gamora, then at Peter. “I am Groot.”

“What’d he say?” Peter, as with the rest of the Guardians looked at Rocket for translation.

“He said that you better get housekeeping to change the bedsheets in your room.” Rocket interpreted to the Guardians.

“What?” Peter was confused at first, then the realization hit him. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” He shouted as he was overcome with embarrassment at what Groot just witnessed with his own two eyes.


End file.
